


Very Deeply Honored

by GoodOldBaz



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms, Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOldBaz/pseuds/GoodOldBaz
Summary: Shirley Threwlove arrives at Bright's house with a very surprising request.





	Very Deeply Honored

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this taking place long after series 6, sometime in the future.

He mixed the lime juice in carefully. Fresh lime, that was the secret. He remembered who had taught him. With a sniff, he disposed of the squeezed lime and took a seat on his sofa. He took a sip.   
“Ah,” he thought to himself, that was just what he needed after a long day’s work. He looked at his watch. Half past seven. He probably should have thought about dinner. But he was too tired now. He would just have something cold. Much to his surprise, there was suddenly a knock at the door.  
He stood, brushing the wrinkles out of his trousers, and walked to the door. It opened with a creak. He could hardly believe his eyes.  
“Trewlove!” he gasped as he looked up at the young blond at his doorstep.  
“Chief Superintendent,” she said hesitantly.  
“P-please, come in.” He took a step back and opened the door wider.  
Trewlove stepped inside. She thought to herself that the Chief Superintendent looked very different in his green vest and brown pants than he did in his uniform. She could only think of once that she had seen him out of uniform, and that was at George’s funeral.   
“Thank you,” she smiled, as he led her through the little hall and into the living room.  
“Would you care for a drink?” he asked, “I just poured myself a gin and lime.”  
“Oh, thank you, yes,” she smiled. “That would be very nice.  
“Right, yes…” He turned from Trewlove to the side table, pouring the drink. He was glad to have his back to her for a moment. He breathed carefully, trying to overcome his surprise.  
Trewlove watched her former employer carefully. It had been nearly four years since she had last seen him. She wondered if he had lost weight. They had kept in very little contact, a letter or Christmas car here or there, and now she wished she had done a better job in seeing that he was alright.  
“Is Mrs Bright home?” she asked.  
He stood very still a moment, slowly turning around to hand her her drink with a shaking hand.  
“N-no,” he said slowly. “I’m afraid…” his voice trailed off. “I’m afraid that I lost her.”  
Trewlove cured herself for the question. “Oh, Sir, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know,” she said quickly.  
He shook his head. “Quite alright. No reason you should.”  
“Was it sudden?” she found herself asking.  
He nodded. “Quite so,” he said in hardly more than a whisper. “Cancer. There was nothing we could do.”  
Trewlove felt her heart sink at the look in his eyes.  
“But,” he said sharply and suddenly, “You didn’t come here to talk about me. How are things in London?”  
“They’re going very well,” Trewlove smiled hesitantly. “My sergeant’s exams are next month.”  
“I’m very glad to hear that!” Bright said, thankful for the change in topic. “I always knew you would climb the ladder!”  
Trewlove laughed. “You always did support me, more than anyone else I knew.”  
Bright fairly blushed. “Well, I like to think I know greatness when I see it.”  
“I wouldn’t go quite as far as greatness, Sir,” Trewlove blushed.  
“But I would,” Bright spoke, looking up at Trewlove. “You were one of the best policemen, or rather, policewomen, I should say, that I have ever had the pleasure to work with.”  
“That’s very kind of you to say,” Trewlove responded, talking a sip of her drink.  
Bright placed his glass down and reached for a cigarette. His hands shook a bit as he placed it between his lips and lit it. He glanced up at Trewlove.  
“Would you like one?” he offered.  
“Oh, no thank you, Sir,” she said. “I don’t smoke. It’s… it’s not very good for you, you know.”  
Bright tapped the ash into the tray on the side table. “I suppose not, but I’m an old man, there isn’t much use in giving up now. I would imagine it’s done whatever it’s going to do by now.”  
Trewlove frowned.  
“So,” Bright continued. “What did you come to speak to me about? Everything is alright, I trust?”  
“Oh, yes!” she smiled. “Things are going well, very well in fact. I’m getting married in the spring.”  
Bright’s eyes widened. He drew deeply of his cigarette. “Oh, I see. Well then, congratulations.”   
“Thank you,” she said, “George really is a wonderful man.”  
“George? His name is George?” Bright couldn’t help himself from saying.  
“It’s a common name, Sir.”  
“Yes, yes of course. I apologize, it wouldn’t be my place to judge no matter what.” He drew again of his cigarette, looking down at the floor.  
“That’s actually to do with why I came, Sir,” Trewlove said slowly.  
Bright looked up. “Oh? I’m not quite sure I understand?”  
Trewlove folded her hands on her lap. “You see, my father, he passed away when I was a girl, and I’ve no one to give me away at my wedding.”  
Bright blinked at her. “I’m so sorry,” he said gently. “I - I lost my daughter, years ago, in India. She would have been just a few years older than you.”  
There was a moment of silence shared between the two, the only sound the faint sizzling of Bright’s cigarette, now in the ashtray, and the purring of his cat on the windowsill. Trewlove could have sworn she saw a tear rise in the older man’s eye.  
“I’m very sorry,” she said at last. “I didn’t know.”  
Her voice seemed to snap him back from wherever his mind had gone to. “No reason you should,” he said. “I don’t talk about it much. Bad memories.”  
“Of course,” she replied. “I understand… Look, there’s… something I wanted to ask you. About my wedding.”  
“Oh? Well, anything I can do to help.”  
“I’d like you to be the one who gives me away.”  
Bright could hardly believe his ears.  
“Y-you what?” he said, his voice shaking.  
“I would be greatly honored if you would consider taking the role - the role of my father.” Her voice cracked slightly with these words.  
“W-wouldn’t you want family? Someone who-”  
“You’ve been the closest thing I’ve had to a father ever since I was a girl. You’ve supported me, believed in me, protected me, and never looked down on me. I can’t think of anyone else more suited to act as my father in this position.”  
Bright’s eyes grew damp. “I - I would be honored, very deeply honored…” His voice trailed off a moment. He reached out a faintly quivering hand and placed it gently atop Trewlove’s. She smiled over at him.  
“Thank you so much, Sir,” she responded softly, giving his hand a squeeze. “I - I suppose I ought to be going now,” she said slowly, standing. “I'm afraid I've got a train to catch. I just wanted to come by quickly to talk with you.”  
Bright's face fell as he stood as well. “Oh, I'm sorry you have to leave so soon.”  
Trewlove glanced at the floor. “I'm really very, very thankful-”  
“Oh think nothing of it,” Bright smiled, as they moved to the door. “I would do anything for you, my dear.”  
Trewlove looked up at the little man opposite her. With a sudden surge of bravery, she leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you,” she said, “Mr. Bright.”  
Bright’s face flushed. “I believe under the circumstances Reginald be appropriate.”  
“Reginald,” she smiled.  
Bright opened the door for her. “Do you have a ride to the train?”  
“It’s a short walk, really. I’ll be quite alright, thank you.”  
“Yes, of course. Pleasant trip,” Bright smiled.  
“I’ll be getting you all the other information about the wedding as soon as I can,” she said, passing out the door.  
Bright nodded, and with a little wave goodbye, Trewlove made her way down the street. He watched her for a time, then closed the door and returned to his gin and lime. What a surprise, he thought to himself, but, he added, a welcome one.


End file.
